


Le combat d'une vie

by CorporalAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalAckerman/pseuds/CorporalAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yume n’est encore qu’un enfant considéré comme un monstre lorsqu’il abandonne tout et quitte sa ville natale en espérant trouver la liberté qu’il cherche tant. Il croisera la route d’un adolescent aux yeux anthracites et aux cheveux de jais dans les bas fond sous Sina là où il atterrit après son périple. Suivez l’histoire de deux jeunes au passé sombre que le destin a décider de lier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir :)
> 
> Voici ma nouvelle histoire Nouveau Départ, l'histoire se passe dans les bas fond sous Sina, mais ne suivra pas l'oeuvre Birth of Livaï. Et ne suivra peut-être pas l'histoire d'Isayama.
> 
> Disclaimer : l’univers de Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l’univers de Yume et les personnages que je risque de faire apparaître m’appartiennent.
> 
> Rating : MA, pour contenu explicite et violence qui arriveront rapidement. Les âmes sensibles ne lisaient pas! Pour les autres ayez le coeur et les tripes accrochées.
> 
> Genre : Horror / Drama
> 
> Je vous laisse lire le prologue. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Je me présente. Je m’appelle Yume, j’ai 12 ans. Je suis petit pour mon âge bien trop pour que ça soit normal. J’ai les cheveux d’un noir d’encre, les yeux bleus nuits glacés, ainsi qu’une cicatrice sur mon oeil droit partant de mon sourcil et s’arrêtant au début de ma pommette.

Je ne supporte plus de vivre cette vie aussi merdique où je ne suis qu’un démon aux yeux des autres. Un monstre. Voilà ce que je suis. Un monstre.

Je me suis toujours battu pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile. Je n’ai le respect de personne ici, ni ma place. 

Mais ce soir, les choses changeront pour toujours. Car ce soir je m’en vais. Je pars loin, le plus loin possible. 

C'est dans la nuit sombre moi Yume, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant quitta mon village. Faisant croire à ma mort, suite à une énième séance de torture.

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je cours, sans m'arrêter. Je ne regrette pas d’être partit. Pourquoi regretterais-je ma décision ? Je ne manquerais à personne. Et eux me manqueront encore moins.

Pour moi, c'est un nouveau départ. L'occasion de goûter à la liberté. Enfin je l’espère. Car qui sait ce qu’il m’attend dans ce monde.


	2. La rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première rencontre entre Levi et Yume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 1er chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.
> 
> Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire et mes perso comme Yume sont à moi. 
> 
> Dans ce chapitre j'alterne les pov, mais vous saurez toujours de qui il est. Pour l'horreur et le drama qui sont les genre de ma fic, s'il n'y en a pas encore vraiment dans ce chapitre, c'est normal. Je ne suis pas méchante avec mes perso au point de les faire souffrir tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder ^^ 
> 
> Bonne lecture

Après plus d’un mois de voyage, j’avais fini par arriver au pied d’un gigantesque mur.

Qu’est-ce que ?

Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient ces murs ici, en plein milieu de nul part. Je n’en avais aucune idée. Je décidais d’essayer de passer de l’autre côté sans me faire repérer. J’utilisais les ombres pour me camoufler.

Je longeais le long du mur essayant de trouver une brèche ou un passage qui me permettrait de passer de l’autre côté du mur. Je finis par trouver un passage au sol, il y avait une sorte de trappe au pied du mur ouvrant sur une galerie. Je compris au vu des éboulements et de l’état des lieux que ce passage devait être condamné et inutilisé. Ne voulant pas abandonner, je décidais d’emprunter ce passage espérant qu’il ne serait pas boucher et que j'en sortirais un jour.

C’était sombre, très sombre et humide. Je m’enfonçais toujours plus loin dans ce tunnel sans savoir où ça me mènerait. J’avançais prudemment. Je mis longtemps, très longtemps pour traverser ce tunnel. Je n’avais aucune idée du temps que je pus mettre pour traverser cet interminable tunnel. J’essayais de me reposer régulièrement, manger un peu dans les maigres ressources qu’il me restait. Mon voyage était pénible et épuisant, mais je tenais bon.

Je n’avais pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un long moment et ne savait pas quand je le reverrais. Quelque chose en moi m’alertait, me disant que ce n’était pas normal que ce soit aussi long, que je ne ressortirais pas de cet endroit. Mon instinct de survie tirait la sonnette d'alarme dans mon esprit, mais je suis buté et borné, je ne comptais pas abandonner.

J'ai bien fait de ne pas abandonner, car au bout d'un temps interminable, je finis par apercevoir de la lumière.

\- Enfin !

Je me sentais soulagé. J'allais enfin sortir de cet endroit pour le moins glauque. Je me dépêchais ayant hâte de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ces fameux murs. Je courrais les derniers mètres et débouchais sur une sorte de plate-forme en hauteur. Je m'approchais du bord pour mieux observer et mon visage se fermait totalement. L'excitation de découvrir ce que renfermait ces étranges murs venait de tomber en miette, me laissant un arrière goût désagréable.

Je levais la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose en vain.J'ai bien fait de ne pas abandonner, car au bout d'un temps interminable, je finis par apercevoir de la lumière. Soupirant, je rabaissais ma tête pour observer devant moi et en bas. J'étouffais une exclamation.

Sous mes yeux s’étendait toute une ville prenant tout l'espace, immense. Il y avait des maisons collées les unes aux autres, des bâtiments, des sortes d'églises et autres bâtiments, ainsi que des espaces vides au milieu des bâtiments. Les couleurs dominantes étaient une sorte de jaune âcre et du gris. La ville était de ce que je pouvais voir séparée en quatre parties chacune comportant plusieurs quartiers. Je voyais à plusieurs intervalles réguliers différents escaliers raides montant vers la surface au nombre de cinq, je me doutais qu’ils dussent être gardés, sinon la population vivant dans cette ville n’y resterait pas. En observant tout, je pouvais voir et sentir la pauvreté de l'endroit et le délabrement des bâtiments. Je me doutais que les conditions de vie devaient être insalubres. J’observais tout, gravant un maximum la topographie dans ma rétine. C’était incroyable. Je n’étais pas idiot, je me doutais qu’il dût y avoir tout un monde à l’extérieur à l’intérieur du mur et que je me trouvais dans ce qui n’était autre qu’une immense ville souterraine.

Moi qui espérais atterrir dans un endroit meilleur, me voilà dans un endroit sûrement pire que celui d’où je viens. Tant pis, je ferais avec. Je trouverais bien un moyen de quitter cet endroit, mais d'abord, je dois reprendre des forces et me reposer.

Je me décidais à partir. Je bue un coup dans ma gourde presque vide se trouvant dans ma besace autour de ma taille et m'en allait. Il y avait une sorte d'escalier sur le côté délabré permettant de descendre, je m'aidais des ombres pour me camoufler et descendais l'escalier lentement jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

Une fois en bas, je traversais le quartier silencieux, sur mes gardes, mais pas trop pour ne pas paraître suspect et pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'observais autour de moi, et malgré moi, ce que je voyais me serrait le cœur, voir tous ces gens pauvres et affamer vivre dans de telles conditions oubliés du monde extérieur était dur à voir. Le pire était les enfants, le peu d’enfants que je croisais avaient la peau sur les os, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et trop grands pour leurs petits corps. Un peu comme moi.

Peut-être que si ça me touche autant, c'est parce que j'ai déjà vu ça avant dans mon ancienne ville Merciless et que j'avais déjà moi-même vécut ça. Les gens qui me voyaient passer dans les rues devaient me prendre pour un enfant pauvre d'ici. Avec mon apparence chétive et menue, ainsi que ma petite taille, je devais pas être beau à voir, avec mes cheveux noirs corbeaux emmêlés et sales et ma peau crasseuse ainsi que mes vêtements abîmés et sales.

Le quartier dans lequel je venais d’arriver était plutôt calme, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans les rues. Je marchais tranquillement explorant mon nouvel environnement, j’arrivais sur une place ayant l’air d’être la place centrale du quartier, quand un bruit m’alerta. Je me cachais rapidement à l’abri des regards et observais la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. C’était des malfrats qui agressaient des enfants sans défenses. Je ne voulais pas intervenir, ce n’est pas mes affaires, je n’ai pas à intervenir. Ça peut paraître horrible de penser ainsi, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne souhaite pas m'attirer d'ennui si vite. J’allais me barrer silencieusement quand je vis une ombre assez petite plus loin dans la ruelle sombre derrière moi. Je me crispais attendant l’inévitable affrontement.

L’autre semblait m'avoir vue et s'approcha rapidement de moi. J'étais un peu inquiet quant à cette rencontre ne sachant pas comment ça allait se passer. J'eus seulement le temps de voir ses cheveux courts noirs et une paire de bille grise acier que l’autre retournait déjà de là où il venait me traînant à sa suite, sa main fermement autour de mon poignet.

\- Tirons-nous de là avant qu’ils nous voient !

Sa voix était grave et suave. De ce que je voyais, il est aussi petit que moi, mais indéniablement plus âgés que moi de quelques années. Je n’eus pas vraiment le temps de le détailler, étant plutôt concentré sur notre route. Il me traîna rapidement loin de cette place, m’emmenant dans un coin plus tranquille où il me lâcha enfin pour se retourner vers moi. Dès que je le vis, notre ressemblance physique me frappa. On n’est pas identique non plus, mais on a des airs de ressemblance assez troublants.

On se détaillait tout deux du regard, analysant l’autre. De ce que je voyais l’adolescent en face de moi bien que petit était plus grand que moi devant faire 1m60, il avait de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau séparés en deux sur son front, ses mèches retombant délicatement sur le haut de ses pommettes de chaque côté de son visage. Le plus attirant chez lui était ses yeux, deux billes grises orageuses froides et blasées. Il était vêtu d’un jean serré noir et d’un sweat gris bleuté à capuche ainsi qu’une paire de bottes noire lui montant jusqu’en dessous des genoux. Le tout complété par un manteau long bleu foncé qui le recouvrait, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête.

* * *

 

Je me promenais dans le quartier ayant fini mon boulot du jour en direction de mon chez-moi, quand j’entendis du raffut venant de la place centrale. Je passais dans une ruelle sombre dans laquelle je vis une petite silhouette cachée. Celle-ci se retourna vers moi et se figea, comme résigné l’inconnu ne bougea pas attendant que j’approche. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, je l’ai approché et ait immédiatement remarqué notre ressemblance physique ainsi que son état lamentable. Sans plus réfléchir je lui attrapait le bras et le tira à ma suite lui disant qu’on devait se dépêcher pour ne pas se faire prendre. Je m’arrêtais qu'une fois dans un coin tranquille et me tournais vers lui.

Je vis et sentis qu’il me détaillait. Je fis de même. Il est plus petit que moi, je dirais environs 10cm de moins et plus jeune. Il a des yeux bleu nuit glacés, ses cheveux noirs étaient comme les miens séparés sur son front en deux retombant de chaque côté de son visage pâle à la peau crasseuse, ses cheveux aussi étaient crades et emmêlés. Je réprimais un frisson de dégoût. Ce qui m'interpela fut la cicatrice traversant son œil droit allant d'en dessous du sourcil au début de sa pommette. Il était vêtu d’un baggy noir et d’un haut moulant noir aussi en mauvais état. Il avait aux pieds une paire de bottines noires le tout accompagné d’une cape usée recouvrant son corps frêle.

Je hochais la tête satisfait. Bien qu'il soit dans un sale état, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me pousse à faire ça. Peut-être une intuition que je devais le garder avec moi, et puis un sentiment étrange me prend quand je le regarde. Il paraît si fragile comme s’il allait se briser au moindre coup. Je lui fis signe de me suivre, ce qu’il fit silencieux. Je sentais qu’il était sur ses gardes méfiants. Moi qui en avait toujours rien eu à faire des autres et de leurs états d’âme, me voilà à vouloir protéger et mettre en confiance un gamin que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai jamais vu dans cette décharge humaine.

\- Oi gaki, j’vais pas te bouffer détend-toi!

Le gosse me regarda étrangement et parla d’une voix qui sonnait bien trop mature pour un gamin.

\- Je ne te connais pas, pourquoi je me détendrais ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de ce que tu comptes me faire ?

Je soupirais, en même temps, il a raison ce gamin, il ne me connaît pas et a donc raison de se méfier. Qu'est-ce que je sais de ce que tu comptes me faire ?

\- Moi c’est Levi.

Je lui devais bien au moins ça. L’autre me sourit légèrement, d’un sourire me paraissant faux avant de répondre.

\- Yume.

J’haussais un sourcil. Je n’avais jamais entendu un prénom pareil avant. Je me reconcentrait sur notre route quand on entendit des cris au loin et des gémissements de douleur. Une ou plusieurs personnes se faisaient agresser sûrement par le gang du coin. Malheureusement pour nous, on se fit repérer alors qu’on passait discrètement non loin de l’endroit.

\- Hé vous deux ! Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

On se retournait détaillant le nouvel arrivant. Moi complètement blasé et le gamin à mes côtés soupirant.

* * *

 

Ce Levi avait l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, malgré sa façon de parler et de se comporter. Je souris légèrement, même si mon sourire était faux comme tous les autres que je pouvais faire. Je ne sais plus sourire ou ressentir de la joie ce qui rend mes rares sourires faux.

Quand une voix indéniablement masculine et plus âgée nous interpella, je me crispais. Moi qui espérait ne pas avoir de problème, mais au moins ça allait me donner l’occasion de montrer à ce Levi qu’il a bien fait de me faire venir avec lui.

Je me stoppais et observais l’homme qui pensait avec arrogance qu’il pouvait maîtriser deux gamins sans soucis. Il était grand et costaud. Il portait ses cheveux bruns longs, crasseux et emmêlés. Son visage était entièrement balafré cachant partiellement ses petits yeux noirs que je distinguais pleins de cruautés, ses mains aussi étaient dans un sale état. Il portait un vieux pantalon déchiré sale de couleur kaki parsemé de trace de ce qui devait être du sang et de la boue. En guise de haut, il avait un vieux sweat trop grand d’une couleur indéfinissable, troué aussi par endroits, et couverts de substances étranges, dont je ne veux pas savoir la provenance. Par-dessus il portait un manteau déchiré aux manches de la même couleur que son pantalon et lui aussi recouvert de sang, de boue et autres. Son teint blafard comme un cadavre rajoutait de l’horreur dans la vision que j’avais de lui. Cétait vraiment pas beau à voir. J’avais l’impression de voir un putain de zombie. Levi à côté de moi avait l'air de penser la même chose que moi au vu de l'air dégoûté qu'il avait.

\- L’est pas beau lui.. On dirait un cadavre ambulant..

La réaction de l’homme ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Oi le morveux, d’où tu crois que tu peux m’causer comme ça !? J’vais t’apprendre l’respect moi !

\- Bah vas-y, c’est quand tu veux.

J’avais un air blasé comme si je me fichais de provoquer un homme adulte, bien plus grand et fort que moi. Je fis un clin d’œil à Levi et m’éloignai de lui.

Je me retrouvais en face-à-face avec l’homme.

Je n’avais pas peur, pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Pour moi, ça n’avait aucun sens. Ok ce mec est flippant, j’ai l’impression de voir un zombie, mais me débarrasser de lui ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

L’homme n’attendit pas longtemps pour me foncer dessus. Je l’attendais de pied ferme en position pour parer son premier coup. N’ayant pas envie de perdre de temps avec lui et voulant en finir rapidement afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous, j’utilisais une technique d’assassinat que je maîtrisais à la perfection. Je l’attrapais par le bras que je lui tordis dans son dos et lui fis un croche-pied trop rapidement pour qu’il puisse réagir. Et avant qu’il ne se relève, je dégainais plus vite que mon ombre un poignard caché dans mes vêtements et lui tranchait la gorge.

Une fois sûr que le type était bien mort, je rejoignis Levi qui m’attendait plus loin ayant tout observé.

* * *

 

J’observais le gamin se rapprocher de moi sans rien dire. J’étais plutôt satisfait de ce que j’ai vu, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, j’ai bien fait de le faire venir avec moi. Ce gamin sait se battre et à l’air de cacher encore bien d’autres surprises. Me surprenant moi-même, j’offris un léger sourire au gamin avant de reprendre la route, le plus jeune me suivant.

\- Pas mal pour un gamin.

Ma voix était habituelle, mais un soupçon de satisfaction se faisait percevoir. Yume ne dit rien à part m’offrir un sourire faux comme celui qu'il m'avait fait avant.

Je continuais ma route discret, menant le gamin à ma planque durement acquise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1er chapitre fini, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre où les choses intéressantes vont commencer ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.  
> A la prochaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue fini, on se retrouve pour le 1er chapitre :)   
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


End file.
